My Best Sex
by MrsBrookeCullen
Summary: after a long day at school, Edward takes Bella home so they can have a little 'fun'. better then it sounds, i promise. LEMON! R&R! my first story EVER! REVIEW! one-shot unless readers want more!


**Hey, there are a few things I want to make clear before I start the story. There will be a lemon (don't like, don't read), I AM still a virgin, I've neva dated in my life, infact, I've neva even found a boy tat I really liked (except Edward of course********) so, I have no experience in the 'sex' area so if any of my facts, or the way I write things are wrong, please let me know! Thanks!**

"Hey babe" Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and bending down to kiss me.

I smiled around his lips, wanting more of him, but holding back because of all the students staring at us.

I pulled away and he groaned.

I put one finger to his lips and whispered "follow me" I walked out of the crowded cafeteria and out it the hall with Edward on my heels. I came across an empty supply closet and stepped inside it, pulling Edward with me.

"_Now_, we're alone" I said in my most sexy voice possible.

He smiled before practically assaulting my mouth with his. His lips moved on mine as I moved my hands from behind his neck to the front of his shirt. After I had undone the buttons and his shirt was on the floor, my hands moved toward his jeans. I slowly removed the belt and next came the button. I slipped it through the button hole, before quickly pulling the zipper down and push the pants to the floor.

But we both were shocked by what happened next. The door opened and the janitor stepped inside. All of us froze and he said "ah, Edward, Bella, how many times do I have to tell you not to use the supply closet for sex?"

"Sorry sir, we'll go now" Edward and I could tell that he was trying very hard not to smile.

We slipped back into his clothes and walked out, pulling me with him.

"But I wasn't done with you" I pouted, highly disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry, I know that. I wasn't done with _you_ either. C'mon, let's go, before someone catches us" he said, dragging me outside. He hoped onto his motorcycle and I slid behind him. He sped off toward his house, (both of his parents were still at work) speeding through the small streets of Forks.

Once we were at his house he picked me up bridal style and walked us to his room. Once he sat me down on his bed he told me to wait there while he got us some drinks. But as soon as the door shut behind him, I sat down on the floor and reached under the bed. I felt a small and pulled it out. I grabbed it and quietly ran into the bathroom.

I opened the lid of the box to see pure leather (tight) shorts and a matching crop-top. I slipped into them and then slid my clothes back on. I had kept secret things all around the Cullen house ever since Edward and I had gotten together, and tonight was time I was wearing leather (and _using _a few things that Edward would soon find out about) so, I was scared about how he would react, but also very excited (mentally _and_ sexually *wink*).

As I heard his footsteps coming up the stair and ran back into the room and slid the box with my 'surprises' for Edward underneath the bed. I had just laid back down when Edward walked in, naked, holding two glasses of champagne. He handed me one of them and sat down beside me, wrapping one arm around my waist. I laid my head on his chest, wishing this moment could last forever.

I took a drink from my cup, smiling while I watched Edward chug down his entire in one gulp. But the second I had finished and sat the glass down on the end-stand, he flipped us over so he was on all fours on top of me. I just laughed and flipped us right back over so I was straddling the erection of his that was standing straight up, staring right at me.

I smiled leaned toward him so he could take my shirt off. But as he pulled it off, I heard him gasp as he saw the leather before a grin spread across his whole face and he practically ripped my jeans off. He moaned at the sight of my body, and reached to take off what was left of my clothes but I told him "nuh uh, not tonight Eddie. Tonight, _I'm_ in charge, and you will do as I say, when I say, and how I say, got it?"

He looked surprised but nodded.

"And just to be sure that you are a good boy, I've got something. Close your eyes" I said and he squeezed them shut. I grabbed the box under the bed and pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs. When the cuff closed around his wrist, his eyes flew open in shock.

"Tsk tsk, Edward, you didn't listen. This is the last warning I'll give you, alright?"

He gave me a pouty face but I ignored it, slipping out of my clothes, but slowly, _very _slowly. I could see the need for me in his eyes, so I decided not to be _too _harsh on him. I stood crawled over his body until my entrance was placed right at the top of his hard, leaking, and _huge_ cock

I lowered myself down onto him, and both of us moaned in pleasure. As soon as my mind came back to me, I undid the hand-cuffs and his hands flew down to grasp my ass. I smirked but was soon screaming out his name, because he had started thrusting in and out of me, as hard as possible. As his cock went into me further then it had had ever gone, I screamed out "FUCK!" as he slowed his pace. He was trying to tourture me, as I had somewhat done to him. But he should have known better then to even waste his time tourturing me. What Bella wants, Bella gets and he knows that very well.

I gave him my big, pouty puppy dog eyes and saw the smugness in his eyes melt away and turn into pure love. I internally laughed at how I could get him to do whatever I wanted as he picked up his pace once again. And then I felt it. My orgasm was close.

And sure enough, with one last thrust, he exploded into me at the same time I did and I knew that my scream of "EDWARD!" and his scream of "BELLA!" could most likely be heard miles away. I collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath.

This was the best sex we had ever had, and I was loving it as he held me in his strong, muscular arms.

After that I soon fell asleep.

**Well, that's it! My first story ever and it had a lemon! I'm new to all of this so I really really want to know what you guys think!!! Please let me know! REVIEW!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
